


The Oscar Encounter

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Afterparty, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Oscar's, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of Awards Season, Tom & Noelle at Madonna's Oscar after-party in beautiful Malibu.  What could go wrong? Well, after an insinuation that Tom is cheating on his girlfriend, she decides to test him by engaging in some naughty behavior with someone she’s been linked with in the past.  Her actions will inflame Tom, but will she get what she deserves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oscar Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Noelle gets a little comeuppance in her taunting ways. Also un-BETA'ed, enjoy!

As she walked through the crystal double doors into the palatial mansion, Noelle couldn’t have imagined a more unbelievable scenario at the beginning of her evening.  After a marathon of events, she found herself at another Oscar party.  However, this time, she was entering the expansive home of none other than Madonna.  Her head swam with disbelief as she brushed elbows with celebrities she’d only dreamed of meeting. 

The man on her arm anchored her back down to reality as he squeezed her hand.  The two smiled at each other, tired lines already growing around their eyes.  Neither had expected when the night began they’d still be partying at such a late hour.

As a makeup artist on Lupita’s team, Noelle was on hand to prepare and guide her client through the biggest event in Hollywood. Her night became perfection when she found out Tom had also been invited as a presenter.  Along with Jessica Chastain, the two were attending to promote their upcoming project together. After the show, both travelled to the Vanity Fair gala and the Governor’s Ball before Ben yanked them into a limo.  Along with other cast members from  _12 Years A Slave_ , they joined the caravan to the music legend’s exclusive party. 

Maneuvering through the crowds, Noelle watched as gorgeous women turned and stared at the tall gentleman on her arm.  Some openly gawked while their own semi-equally handsome men stood next to them.  Noelle couldn’t help but smirk at their stares; Tom was an Adonis in his newest creation from Armani. 

“My goodness, Mr. Hiddleston, I’d say you’re getting quite the buzz around here.” she teased.

He brushed her hand against his mouth, leaving a longing kiss against her knuckles. “Maybe they’re enjoying your beautiful body in that exquisite dress.”

Noelle blushed under his expression.  Normally, when she worked an awards show, she was in leggings and ballet flats to ensure her legs didn’t kill her afterwards.  However, being Tom’s companion required her attendance in the audience.  To her surprise, after hearing Tom was coming to L.A., he brought her an Armani Pave gown for the evening.  The strapless dark blue dress was overlaid with handwoven lace and intermittent Swarovski crystals. It was a perfect fit, likely due to Tom’s obsession with proper tailoring.  The dress practically molded to her curves in a shapely hourglass. 

Noelle glanced across the room and saw a familiar red head waving towards them. As they began to make their way towards Jessica, a hand grabbed Noelle’s.  She turned to find Lupita in her flowing light blue gown.  Lupita’s brother was on her arm, more dazed and starstruck than the rest of them. 

Immediately, the ladies began to chatter over the night’s events. Tom congratulated Lupita on her win and excused himself to check in with his co-star.  Noelle was soon joined by several other members of the team to congratulate the newest Oscar winner.

As the group began to break up, Noelle searched the room for her date.  Without warning, a voice chimed out behind her. 

 “No—elle!  My goodness, dearest, I never expected to see you here!”

Frustration seared with the recognition of Jessica’s P.A., Elise.  They had met on several occasions while Tom was in talks for his role in  _Crimson Peak_.  The tall brunette could barely hide her disdain for Noelle.  Elise regarded her as no more than a subordinate and quite unworthy of being paired with someone like Tom.

Noelle attempted to contain her disgust at Elise’s presence.  Her face expanded into a theatrically cheery smile, while clasping her hands in front of her chest.  She gasped, “Oh, Elise!  How nice to see you.”

“Darling, you look wonderful!  My, my being Tom’s girlfriend certainly has its privileges.  Especially when you’re privy to wear dresses like that!” She scanned the younger woman, eyebrow raised, visually breaking down every detail. 

Noelle ignored the obvious once-over and laughed, “Those privileges extend much further than just clothing.” She punctuated the statement with a smirk and continued, “But thank you for the compliment!”

Continuing to search the room, Noelle was desperate to make her escape.  Elise motioned towards Tom and Jessica and began to speak without provocation.  “You know, it’s really wonderful how well they work together.  I’ve never seen two people who connect like they do.  Spending all that quality time together in Toronto has truly been great for the both of them.” 

Noelle inhaled deeply before turning back to Elise.  She tried, unsuccessfully, to unclench her jaw before speaking. “It would be impossible for anyone to have a hard time working with Tom.”

Without looking up, Elise pulled her phone from her pocket and mindlessly tapped away.  Humming under her breath, she mused, “Getting along is an understatement.  I’m so glad for Jessica. They’ve known each other for so long—they’re just perfect together.”  Noelle felt the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. 

Noelle’s focused solely on her boyfriend, now engaged in a private conversation with Jessica by the expansive windows.  Elise shook her phone in the air as it rang.  “Duty calls,” was all Noelle heard before the P.A. disappeared into the sea of celebrants.

Noelle tried to tell herself that Elise was inciting her rage; creating havoc where there was none.   She focused on the duo more closely, now rooted to the spot.   She gasped slightly as Tom embraced the red haired beauty into his arms.  His hand draped where her dress crossed the small of her back, his thumb slowly tracing a line against the green silk.  Tom’s smile expanded across his face as he regarded his co-star; his tongue encased by his bare teeth.  Jessica’s smile soon attached to his eyes and lightened at his touch.  The moments were mere seconds in duration, but Noelle felt time slowing to a standstill. 

Noelle couldn’t tell if Jessica’s face portrayed a trance at being in Tom’s presence or relaxed contentment.  The beautiful red head leaned into Tom’s chest, her fingers across her mouth.  Whatever her thoughts were, they elicited a small laugh and a large smile from him.

Cursing the Louboutin shoes she wore, Noelle moved away from the offending sight.   _Is there a shred of truth to what she’s saying?_  Her head spun from sheer exhaustion but she couldn’t help the feeling of dread creeping through her body.  Her mind flashed to various conversations they’d had over the past two weeks, trying to grasp at changes in Tom’s demeanor.  She remembered late nights, a few drunk calls.  She had racked it all up to jet lag and long hours.  Now, suspicion ran through every moment, stilting her breath.

Searching for fresh air, she found herself facing the outdoor patio that held a sprawling bar.  A multitude of guests milled around, but one stood out in particular.  Like a flash of light, her mind cleared.   What she was about to do would carry a huge risk and could backfire firmly in her face. However, Noelle was ready to ignite a spark to see if it’d create a fire.

Clearly her mark was enjoying himself and his fellow nominees.  Most of the patrons were drowning their sorrows in the free flowing liquor.  She breathed deeply, highlighting her cleavage, and swayed between two gentlemen.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having”, cocking her head towards the Irish-German to her right.

“Well, well, ‘Elle.” Michael eyed the woman standing next to him with his trance-inducing grin. 

Noelle’s laughter rang around them.  She teased, “Well, hello yourself, Mr. Fassbender.” Michael’s eyes lit up; intrigued with his new companion.

“Whiskey, neat, for the lady.”

Noelle inwardly flinched at his choice, asking the bartender give it some ice. The liquor would hit her hard, having barely eaten all day.  She soon realized he was closing the distance between them.  She could pick up hints of cologne from his very expensive suit.

Without breaking eye contact, she grabbed the glass and took a large swallow of her drink.  She applauded herself for not choking on the searing heat as it dripped down her throat.  A sliver of her tongue ran across her lips before she spoke.  “So, is everyone here feeling sorry for themselves or are we ready to party?”

Michael’s mouth dropped slightly in shock.  He ran his fingers across the newly present beard he’d sported throughout the awards season.  “I thought you would be otherwise occupied for the evening, my dear.” He cocked his thumb to the crowds around them, “Shouldn’t you be in there with your man?”

Her mouth expanded into a mischievous smile.  “Ugh, it’s so boring right now. I’m ready for the real action to begin.” She moved herself closer to Michael, allowing her elbow to barely brush against his forearm.  The muffled groan under his breath was accompanied by a guttural laugh.   

“Well, I’m always up for a good time,” he drawled.  Michael passed his glass back onto the bar, turning completely towards Noelle.  She watched as his eyes ran down her body, past her breasts to her hips.  She noticed one of his hands instinctively flinch and pull back; as if he had brushed against something hot.

Rolling the ice in her glass, she took another drink.  “What’s the plan then? Can’t be too rowdy at Madge’s house, can we?” The liquor began to kick in, making Noelle’s head fuzzy. She gripped her glass, trying to steady her nerves without losing her composure.

Michael leaned into her ear; the heat from his breath caressing her neck. The air changed between them, courting the edge of danger.  “Well, I believe there will be some private engagements happening, if you’re interested.”

“Interested in what?”  The familiar voice behind Noelle was laced with the undercurrent of his intense anger.  A small part of her was grateful he found her, but now came the bigger test.  Phase one was easy; phase two could be lethal.

She turned towards Tom, exaggerating her movements slightly. “There you are! We were just discussing what kind of trouble we could find tonight.” Linking her arm into Michael’s, she stumbled slightly, leaning into his wide frame.  “Where Michael goes, the fun begins.  I mean, isn’t that what happened the last time we were all in LA?”

Unaffected by Tom, Michael gave Noelle another once-over before continuing. “Oh, God, that was a night. Although, I still don’t remember much from that evening.” Running his fingers through his ginger hair he remarked, “You certainly bring out the best in us, ‘Elle.”  He gave off another rumbling laugh, which Noelle reciprocated with one of her own.

During their exchange, Noelle watched from the corner of her eye as Tom’s mouth curled and he bared the slightest amount of teeth.  “Noelle…” he began.

Ignoring him, Noelle downed the rest of her drink.  A lazy smile crept across her lips towards Michael, as she clinked the ice around the now empty glass.  “I think, what we all need,” pausing for the effect, “Is a little more alcohol and a lot more dancing.” She began to hail the bartender when suddenly she felt a hand around her waist. 

Tom could barely hold back his chest from his heavy breathing.  His free hand balled into a fist, the knuckles becoming white.  Noelle giggled as he began to pull her away from her newest companion.  She stuck her lips out in a pout, punctuating her actions with an exasperated groan.

Suddenly, Tom straightened himself; flashing one of his brilliant smiles.  He placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder, causing the latter’s eyes to grow wide in anticipation.

“Michael, my apologies on your loss tonight.  Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Noelle had a half a beat to leave her glass before she was whisked away.  A firm hand on her side, Noelle gave a coy wave back at a bemused Michael, mouthing a goodbye.  As she was led away from the bar, Noelle tried to ignore the twists and turns of her stomach. 

They walked past the Olympic sized pool towards what appeared to be a small guest area at the periphery of the property.  Noelle snapped at Tom, “Where are we going? The party isn’t—“

“Not. Now,” Tom ordered.  His eyes had darkened to cold steel.

Silently, the two stepped inside the cottage, which was filled with the smells of vanilla and sandalwood.  Noelle gazed across a line of large bamboo lounge chairs.  The small area was most likely used for outdoor sunbathing, as the doors could be retracted completely.  Currently, they were closed, the shades drawn down.  The enclosure was illuminated only by the flickering lights from the party. She jumped realizing Tom right next to her.  His tall frame completely engulfed her body.  He growled, “Your behavior was beyond ridiculous.” 

She scoffed.  “I did nothing inappropriate.  For starters, you were busy with Jessica.  You can’t blame me if I decided to have a drink with my friend.”  She winced slightly at her admission; a slight tell to her actions.

A tight smile had crossed his face, “And would Michael satisfy your longing for a night of fun, Noelle?”

Noelle turned towards the doors, now hugging her waist.  The pounding in her ears was being fueled by the alcohol burning through her system.  She hummed slightly, allowing a wistful smile to cross her face.  “It would be interesting to find out.”

His voice cut through the relative silence between them.   “I wonder, Noelle.  What exactly is it about Michael?” She saw his eyes glinting as he crept towards her.  “His body?  His accent?  That stupid smile of his?”

Tom hovering over her caused her heart to beat frenetically.  She attempted to fill her lungs with air.  She found she could only half-swallow, her mouth dry from anticipation.

He continued, “There must be something about him that you find irresistible.  You keep going back for more every time.” One hand slowly made its way around her neck and firmly planted at the base. She gasped at his cool fingers on her prickling skin.

She could feel his other hand moving down her side.  It took a moment before she realized he began to unzip her dress. She gave a slight squeak in surprise before Tom crushed her lips with his own.  Noelle found herself weak as Tom took her breath away.

Without warning, he pulled away.  “Not so talkative all of a sudden, are we?”  The gown hit the floor with a cascade from the numerous sequins.  Noelle inhaled deeply, trying to refrain from cowering to his dominance.  She stood in the dimmed light, which lightly silhouetted her blue satin bra and underwear.  She raised her head to match his gaze, eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

Tom attempted to remain in control, but their recent separation made it difficult for him to hide his true feelings.  He licked his lips, allowing them to remain open just briefly. 

Noting his obvious arousal, she whispered, “Well, I doubt if I was in Michael’s presence, he’d just stare at me.”

Her words snapped him to attention.  He picked her up by the waist and began to attack her neck, leaving a trail of bites along her collarbone.  Her shoes crashed to the marble floor with his swift movements.  Her hands fisted into his hair, pleasured groans flowing from her lips. With a toss, she was on her back, lying on one of the oversized lounge chairs.

Tom bent over her.  Slowly kneading one of her breasts, he wound his tongue around the other.  He grazed his lips over her nipples, allowing his teeth to drag over them.  Noelle pressed her legs together, attempting to bring him closer to her.  He switched sides, running his fingers over the slickness across her chest. 

Her fingernails raked over his shoulders, eliciting a controlled shudder under her touch.  Noelle felt her back arching; head tipping back involuntarily. His mouth felt like warm sparks on her skin, and she held onto his arms; wanting to continue the feeling as long as she could.

Tom glided up towards her mouth, and she rose slightly to meet his lips.  Before contact, he pulled away, placing her arms above her head. Although she could see the lust in his eyes, he was far more composed than Noelle.  She was unable to hold back her need for him, any part of him, inside of her.

“It seems I must prove once and for all that you belong to me, Noelle.” He bucked his hips into her core, causing her breath to hitch.  The visage she had carried finally dropped, as she punctuated a long moan with, “Oh, Tom.”

“Good girl.  Remember that.” He jumped up to his knees and pulled her underwear off. 

Her chest was heaving in tandem with her heart pounding. He ran his lips from her knee to the inside of her thigh, planting small tight kisses along the way.  She jumped slightly from the sensations, her fingers grinding into the soft cushions underneath. 

He finally landed between her legs.  He placed a light lick across her lips; prompting a shriek from Noelle.  Tom hovered over her, waiting a beat before resuming his ministrations.  His tongue flattened and he massaged around her sex.  She found herself pushing her body towards the sweet pressure.  With one hand under her knee, his other hand massaged her outer lips.  The combined sensations made Noelle’s head spin.  Her mouth dropped open, but no sounds came out; her hips rocking in tandem with his movements.

When he finally placed his two fingers inside of her, Noelle nearly burst from the pleasure.  Tom moved off of her sensitive nub, allowing his fingers to stroke the spots he knew so well within her.  She felt herself clench around him, her whimpers reaching a crescendo as she closed in on her peak.

When he finally placed his tongue back onto her, Noelle couldn’t help but moan Tom’s name as he massaged and then flicked her folds.  She felt the pressure of his hand on her leg tighten as her legs shook.  She attempted to open her eyes, but the room appeared hazy as she lost control of her senses.  Without lifting his mouth, he moaned, “Come for me, my Noelle.”

It was all she needed to tip over the edge and crash into the waves of ecstasy. Her legs wrapped around onto his back and she dug her heels into his shoulder blades.  She couldn’t tell how long she felt the pulsing through her body, the high dropping down from her head to her toes. 

Her head finally cleared from the fog to find Tom taking his shirt off, his muscles flexing as he slipped out of the sleeves.  He discarded his pants and briefs to the floor; climbing over Noelle’s body. 

Feather light kisses ran a line from her stomach between her breasts.  Leaning onto her, he licked her neck, sucking on her earlobe.  She whimpered as her desire to pulse again, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him to her mouth.

She could hear the faint sounds of people by the pool.   The laughter and music echoed into the small area.  She cared less if anyone saw them through the glass; she was unabashedly ravenous and willing.  He moaned into Noelle’s ear as she reached down to stroke his length. She allowed her fingers to rub along his tip, then bringing them to her lips.  She stared into his eyes while allowing her fingers to slide into her mouth. Tom exhaled with a long groan upon the sight.  His hands went wild, grabbing at her sides and breasts while planting kisses all over her neck and chest. 

Fueled by his response, she took control and rolled Tom onto his back.  She dragged his length against her slit, allowing him to feel her arousal.  With deliberate precision, she slid him inside of her, feeling his hips rise off the bed to meet hers. He mumbled under his breath, “God, you’re so wet.”

She didn’t move for a moment, Tom groaning below her.  As she began to roll her hips, she watched in satisfaction as his eyes rolled back towards the bamboo headboard.  Her motions were teasing, only giving the slightest friction between them. She could feel him pulsing around her folds, grunting and groaning with each thrust.  Frustrated with her delicate pace, he dug his fingers into her ample curves.  “God, Noelle.  I need to fuck you.”

She leaned down, both hands grasping the sides of his face.  Fierceness lacing through her voice, she commanded, “Then fuck me like you want me, Hiddleston.”

He obeyed her request; whimpers floating from her in appreciation.  She matched the frenzied movements; gasping for air as he plunged into her.  She leaned upward to gain friction against her nub and felt the coil in her abdomen pull to its limit.  Tom’s breaths, coupled with his frenzied groans, signaled he was closing in on release.

Without warning Tom leaned upwards, holding onto her neck.  The bite he placed at the apex sent a shock straight down Noelle’s body. She shrieked, releasing the pressure underneath her.  Her erratic thrusts pushed Tom over the edge and the duo’s chorus of moans and gasps rang through the room.

Noelle collapsed on Tom, her head right above his heart.  She listened as his breath steadied; his pulse stabilizing.  Dragging her body off of his, they lay prone, staring at the ceiling.  She began to recognize the undeniable ache on her neck. 

“Bastard.”

Tom’s laugh sent a shock of aggravation through Noelle.  He sprung up to meet her eyes.  “That’s what you get for antagonizing me.  Jessica?  Really, darling?”

Noelle’s eyes sprung wild.  She stuttered, “W-what? How did you know?”

A cheeky smile grew across his face, “I saw Elise and then the next thing I knew, you were at the bar with your best friend.”  Leaning down he whispered, “Naughty, naughty girl.”

Noelle gasped as he placed a slow kiss against her throbbing skin, “This is punishment for your mischievous ways.”

She chuckled under her breath—her mission accomplished. Hearing more people milling around the small enclosure, she sat up.  “We really should get back out there.  Ben’s probably thinking we were kidnapped.” 

“Absolutely,” he said.  He helped her to her feet, grabbing her shoes from the floor.  “You need to stop by the bar.  I want your new friend to see this lovely little addition…” 

Pausing, he ran a finger across her neck, before placing it under her chin.  His eyes went almost black, and his smile faded from his mouth.  “…to realize exactly what he can’t have. Clear, Noelle?”

Linking her arms around his neck, her grin grew wide.  “Crystal clear.”

 


End file.
